theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Indigo
Indigo (also called Indigo Jazz Club) was a bar and night club in Genoa City. Profile In 2006, Neil and Drucilla Winters bought Indigo. Dru designed the interior. Aaron Neville sang at the opening of Indigo on October 27, 2006. Jana Hawkes killed Carmen Mesta in Crimson Lights and dumped her body out behind Indigo. Carmen was found dead behind Indigo on the club's opening night. In 2007, Enrique Iglesias was scheduled to perform a concert at Indigo on on November 7. Lily Winters wondered if she should invite Cane Ashby to the concert at Indigo later that night and Colleen Carlton reassured her that inviting him to the concert would be a good idea. At the coffeehouse, Heather Stevens asked Cane to join her at the Enrique Iglesias concert at Indigo later that night. Cane agreed to accompany her. Neil invited Karen Taylor to the concert at Indigo and she gladly accepted his invitation. Later that month, an ice storm trapped Dru, Neil, J.T., Victoria Newman, Victor Newman, Nikki and others at Indigo. Neil and Dru tried to calm people’s nerves while they were trapped. In 2008, Neil informed Lily that he enjoyed Cane's company at Indigo the night before. Cane then called Lily and she told him to meet her at the Genoa City Athletic Club in an hour. Karen showed up and Neil got suspicious when Lily changed into a sexy red dress then ran off. Karen ended up agreeing to stand in when a singer at Indigo canceled at the last moment. In February, Karen was shocked when Neil escorted her to Indigo and introduced her to Pat Benatar. "I kind of arranged a master class to help you overcome your stage fright," Neil explained to his stunned girlfriend. Karen was a nervous wreck at first as she sang but seemed to get more comfortable with each note. Neil invited Adam to visit Indigo. Adam then huddled with Victoria but they were interrupted by J.T. who announced that the nurse was coming to pick up Reed Hellstrom so they could have dinner at Indigo. Victoria reluctantly agreed. After the Hellstroms left, Adam wanted to discuss Beauty of Nature Cosmetics with Victor, however Victor explained, "This is her division. I don't want to step on her toes." Adam backed off. Neil called Lily and asked her to visit Indigo because Karen would be singing. Cane agreed to come along. J.T. called Nick and asked that he and Phyllis come to Indigo, too. Chloe and Jill showed up at Indigo. Cane told Chloe to lighten up on the Fresh Face girls but she countered with, "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be dating one of the models?" At Indigo, a nervous Karen prepared to perform. Neil introduced her and she anxiously took the stage, then sang beautifully. Nick got an urgent text that the security alarms were going off at the warehouse and had to leave. Adam showed up and flirted with Phyllis. Later, Victoria mentioned to Phyllis that Adam was Victor's son. "Your Adam is the same Adam that's been hitting on me," a surprised Phyllis revealed. At the campus house, Tyra Hamilton, Devon Hamilton, Neil, Karen and Lily told Ana Hamilton how excited they were that Ana was going to sing at Indigo that night. Ana surprised the group when she told them that she didn't want to sing. Karen told Ana that she was once frightened of singing in public, but that Pat Benatar advised her to imagine that she was singing to just one person in the crowd. Neil told Ana that after that advice, Karen sang beautifully in front of a crowd. A cheered-up Ana said that she would sing to Devon. At Indigo, Paul asked JT Hellstrom to get some info on David Chow and told him about David's gambling problem. J.T. then promised not to tell Nikki that Paul was investigating David. Later at Indigo, Gloria Abbott Bardwell tracked down Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore and announced that she was adopting a child. A cynical Michael refused to let her go through with it but Gloria was adamant. However, Gloria balked when her lawyer said the adoption process could take a couple of years. Meanwhile, Jeffrey Bardwell asked Jack to let Gloria move back into the mansion but he refused. Later, Gloria tried to apologize to Jeff who brushed her off. In 2009 at Indigo, Nicholas Newman and Phyllis Summers discussed the newest issue of ''Restless Style'' with Nikki Newman. Things were obviously strained between the couple and, when Phyllis stepped away, Nikki asked her son if everything was alright. Nick said he would have to get back to her on that. Phyllis returned and said there was a problem with the photographer's last check. Perhaps Nick forgot to mail it, she said. Things were tense as they bickered about it. Brad Carlton went over the scene with Sharon Newman in New York in his mind as he sat on the coffee house patio. Colleen Carlton interrupted him and asked if he was okay. He said just a bit of bad luck, then suggested they have a father/daughter date at Indigo the next night. She said that sounded great! Billy Abbott and Lily arrived at Indigo and immediately ran into Cane. Lily sent Billy for drinks. She then asked Cane if he had noticed how Billy and Chloe seemed close lately, very casual and comfortable together. Cane said if Billy was awake he was flirting. Lily took offense. Jack Abbott walked in and approached Nikki who asked where Sharon was. He told her Sharon couldn't make it. Someone named Greg walked up with Shiva Rose. She and Jack got into a conversation and it came up that she knew Billy. She saw Billy walk over by Chloe and remarked on Chloe and Billy still being together. Jack stammered as she went to greet them and quickly called Billy's cell to fill him in! Shiva Rose walked up to Billy and he guided her over to Lily and Cane talking loudly so Chloe saw who was there. He introduced Shiva quickly, then Chloe returned. Shiva gushed about her pregnancy and was about to congratulate Billy when Chloe grabbed Cane saying urgently, "This is my husband, right here!" Shiva looked confused but was pulled away by Greg. Out behind Indigo, Amber Moore brought Kevin Fisher up to speed on Katherine Chancellor and said she knew that he paid her bail. She said he was a really great guy and she was really sorry for calling him a killer. She asked how he got the money for the bail and Kevin quipped, "Can we go back to the apology?" Kevin went back inside and Daniel Romalotti came out. Amber asked how she would help Katherine prove her identity and Daniel said he believed in her. They kissed. Inside Indigo, Shiva quizzed Lily on how much she really knew about Billy. He came over and dragged Shiva away. She said all the time she saw him with Chloe in New York, he was never so tense! She wondered out loud why they both wanted to hide that they knew each other then blurted, "The baby!" Billy said he just wanted a chance with Lily, that was all. Nearby, Nick found Phyllis and paid her a huge compliment about how she ran the magazine and made him happy. He then kissed her. Billy returned to Lily who was listening to Colleen complain about her lack of a date. Cane and Chloe watched Billy and Lily together. Kevin came in from outside and Paul Williams rushed over to ask him what he knew about Katherine. Kevin said it really was her. Paul called Michael Baldwin and told him he was back on the case! Sharon called and told Adam Newman she made reservations at Indigo for their date. She offered to pick him up and he told her he would be waiting. Restless Style threw a big party at the club. Billy picked up a stranger at Indigo! At Indigo, Cane tried to throw Chloe Mitchell out. Chloe said, "You aren't my boss anymore, Ethan." She told Cane that he had a lot of nerve trying to blame her for coming on to him when, according to Chloe, he had come on to her. Chloe told Cane that because he had fired her from Jabot Cosmetics she might file a sexual harassment lawsuit. Cane told Chloe that he never had been nor ever would be interested in her. He added that Chloe was making up the story just to break Cane and Lily up. He warned Chloe to "stay out of my face," then walked away. The Winters family along with Karen, Tyra and Ana, arrived at Indigo. Cane told Lily that he had seen Chloe, and he had made it clear that he never wanted to see her again. When Lily complained that she would still have to work with Chloe, Cane told Lily that he had fired her. In the Indigo entryway, Chloe called for her pregnancy test results and learned that they were positive. Chloe said, "No... I don't want to see a doctor... I have a good job... I may not keep it." She added that the she and the father would decide what to do. Neil introduced Ana who sang a beautiful song to the Indigo crowd. After she finished her song, all of her friends and family congratulated her. Ana gave Karen a big hug for the pep talk that Karen had given to her. When Chloe approached Lily, Lily told her to go away. Chloe told Lily that she had lost everything and that it was all Cane's fault. Lily was shocked when Chloe said that Cane was a good kisser and that after he kissed her she just couldn't help herself. When Cane walked over, Chloe proclaimed him a liar and said that one day Lily would realize that he wasn't "Mr. Perfect." As Chloe walked off, Lily said that she was psychotic. When the club was closed, Tyra and Neil had sex on a table. In June 2010, Jeffrey Bardwell saw that Gloria Abbott Bardwell was sick of being treated like a second hand citizen so he bought Indigo from Neil as a gift for her. Gloria announced that she was renaming Indigo to Gloworm and joked that she was "obviously" the "Glo" and Jeffery was the "worm". When asked why he sold the club, Neil told Ashley Abbott he wanted to spend time with his new grandchildren. Former Employees and Roles *Neil Winters, Owner/Operator *Amber Moore Ashby, Singer *Cane Ashby, Bartender *Drucilla Winters, Owner *Tyra Hamilton, Manager *Vincent, Bartender Category:Bars & Night Clubs